


局外人

by Cheeprio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandonment, Abortion, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Both main characters have gone mad, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Bruce Banner, Unplanned Pregnancy, but it's love, 大型表演艺术之中国人上AO3打tag, 娱乐圈au, 绿寡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeprio/pseuds/Cheeprio
Summary: 在微博上看到的娱乐圈AU，和老师打过招呼自己改改就写了。是角色的娱乐圈AU，与演员无关，与演员无关，与演员无关。导演绿×演员寡，又作又疯的爱情故事，谨慎阅读。注：娜塔莉·拉什曼是娜塔莎在钢铁侠2里用的假名，唐纳德·布莱克是托尔在雷神1里的假身份。更多解释在文后，你想什么时候看都行，主要是想快点放正文。
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Past Betty Ross/Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 在微博上看到的娱乐圈AU，和老师打过招呼自己改改就写了。是角色的娱乐圈AU，与演员无关，与演员无关，与演员无关。导演绿×演员寡，又作又疯的爱情故事，谨慎阅读。
> 
> 注：娜塔莉·拉什曼是娜塔莎在钢铁侠2里用的假名，唐纳德·布莱克是托尔在雷神1里的假身份。更多解释在文后，你想什么时候看都行，主要是想快点放正文。

凌晨三点布鲁斯接到娜塔莉的电话，想起快递包裹还扔在客厅没拆。他把手机夹在肩膀上，不说话，只打哈欠。娜塔莉本以为他在挪威选景，听了一会儿才知道他在洛杉矶的家，她问他为什么要接，他漱了漱口，声音还哑着，“我很久没睡得这么好了。”

他把手机放在桌上，打开免提，确保拆快递的声音可以传到电话另一端。娜塔莎假装听不出他的不快，自顾自地讲起她在纽约租了一间公寓和一辆SUV。布鲁斯打开盒盖，拿起信封，里面装着的票只被他抽出一半，娜塔莉不知道什么时候已经讲到了她的新剧，“这周五晚上，史蒂夫和唐纳德都会来。”布鲁斯把票拿在手里，门廊的灯光晦暗恍惚，印刷体的“娜塔莉·拉什曼”几个字像是烟圈，布鲁斯吹口气就要散在空中消失不见。他在海上漂了四年，也就至少四年没踏进过剧院一步，他不会畏惧戏剧艺术推陈出新，但他抵触任何可能出现旧识的地方。他把门票翻到背面，先锋却沉稳的抽象设计再一次提醒他或许自己还没准备好。“隔行如隔山，”他说，“我不保证我不会睡着。”

“我在台上你也会睡着吗？”娜塔莉问，她的声音懒而沉，像是落在布鲁斯耳边的呢喃。他忍不住闭上眼睛，娜塔莉的侧脸立刻分毫不差地浮现在他脑海里，这是她惯用的恳求姿态，和她的任何姿态一样动人，只是多了些试探性的低顺。布鲁斯入行二十年，有幸结识过许多女演员，美且自知是她们共有的天赋，她们懂得美会诱发爱慕，而爱慕会诱发多情，三者环环相扣，缺一不可，没有谁会像娜塔莉这样，不分时间、场合和对象地多情。布鲁斯自认名声在外，他见过美，也记录美，他的职责是包装美，把包装好的美喂进走进影院的观众嘴里，供他们品味，美本身不再令他惊奇，多情更是于他无效的把戏，娜塔莉怎么可能不懂，布鲁斯忍住一声叹息，她只是没什么别的了。

当大幕拉开，追光打在她身上，观众席里的无数双眼睛注视着她，这就是她仅有的东西——被看见，被评判，被追捧，也被苛责。而布鲁斯只是这无数双眼睛之一，朋友请他来捧场，他碍于面子不好拒绝，他并不比那些周末来剧院打发时间的普通观众特别，台上的人也断然不会费心想从一片漆黑的台下分辨出他是否如约到场，他擅长自欺欺人，他不特别，他反复默念，就算他是唯一一个在幕间收到娜塔莉短信的人，这个事实也不会改变。他点亮屏幕，用手遮住大半光线，看到她发过来的内容只有三个字，“你来了。”他不知道自己该对此做何反应，有时托尼旁观他和娜塔莉间的来来往往，总是要多嘴提醒他，娜塔莉的迷人会让人不去计较她是否真心，“你不要太自信了。”布鲁斯不解，托尼无奈把话一次又一次挑明，“得到一个男人对娜塔莉来讲太容易了，只要你是男人，你就不特别。”

托尼并没有在觉察他和娜塔莉暧昧不清的第一天就说话这么难听，他们做了近三十年挚友，托尼只是一时无法接受布鲁斯对他的所有明示暗示不予理睬。布鲁斯拍电影二十年，托尼做史塔克影业的总裁也有二十年，而他在好莱坞这片鱼龙混杂的名利场里浮沉的时间只会比这更久，凭才华站稳脚跟和靠美貌换取前途的人可以说是站在世界的两极，有好几次，“你们不会有好结果的”这句话已经到了托尼嘴边，可他到底没能说出口。布鲁斯很难去爱一个人，这是他支离破碎的前二十年人生留给他的后遗症，一旦发作既会令他痛不欲生，也会让爱他的人望而却步。首演之夜托尼并不在，但他不难想象布鲁斯专注而克制的神情，作为极少能分辨出在此之下汹涌的珍视和爱怜的人，托尼说到底是舍不得，他舍不得不让布鲁斯爱一次。

布鲁斯懂得托尼的欲言又止，有时他会感谢托尼，然后向托尼保证，他和娜塔莉之间什么也不会发生，“相信我，”他笑，带着好像一辈子也扔不掉的自嘲，“我知道什么样的爱能要，什么样的爱要不得。”

托尼一如既往地敏锐，“所以你还是爱了。”

布鲁斯挑眉，“你不是把什么都看得清楚明白吗？爱或不爱什么时候人能说了算了？”

多说无益，托尼认命地想，他拦下布鲁斯游离到客厅的目光，史蒂夫、克林特和娜塔莉三个还在继续这一轮游戏，托尼和布鲁斯早早被淘汰，只好出来拿酒，顺便聊几句有的没的，“听佩珀说你同意跟剧组去威尼斯了？”托尼转开话题，“这么多年了，除了当年大学还没毕业第一次入围，你是不是一次都没再跑过电影节？上次戛纳还是柏林找你做评委你也没去。”

布鲁斯点点头，托尼又问他玩了四年帆船赛是在海上受了什么刺激，他犹豫片刻，这是他给托尼的信号，托尼不会想知道这个问题的答案，但托尼没能接收到，于是他实话实说，“娜塔莉说我不去她就不去。”

托尼瞪大眼睛，夸张地叹了口气，“布鲁斯，你最好知道自己在做什么，以后你们两个的事我再不会插嘴了，我怕因为这个刚过四十就和我爸黄泉相见。”

布鲁斯耸耸肩，跟在他身后走回客厅，靠在沙发上给娜塔莉倒酒的时候她凑过来问他有没有喝酒，他摇摇头，“没有，我记得你说晚上要回去。”她朝他笑，“我认床，在别人家睡不实。”他不置可否，示意轮到她出牌了，他抬头，发现史蒂夫和克林特也在听他们说话，五个人在一起能有什么好躲的，他索性大方问那二人要不要去哪，可以送娜塔莉顺便送他们。他们赶忙摇头，低下头忙自己的牌。

托尼对舞台艺术没兴趣，克林特剧组收工晚走不开，但五个人，除了唐纳德必须赶飞机不能留宿纽约，还是决定首演之后在托尼的别墅里小小的庆贺一下。谢幕时观众反响不错，布鲁斯边和大家一起鼓掌，边听身边的唐纳德小声对他说想留下聊几句筹备中的新片。他点头，把车钥匙递给史蒂夫，告诉他先和娜塔莉一起去，不用等他。娜塔莉认识史蒂夫远比认识布鲁斯更久，就像他不可能不在乎托尼对他和娜塔莉的关系的看法，有时他也会好奇，作为娜塔莉的老友，史蒂夫会怎样看待他和娜塔莉的关系，不过程度也仅仅到“有时”和“好奇”为止了，布鲁斯就算做不到也不得不认识到，把别人的看法放在心上绝对弊大于利。凌晨时分他送娜塔莉回家，娜塔莉在车上反常地主动提起了史蒂夫，他感到意外，接着听见她心不在焉地说，“史蒂夫说让你认真对我。”

且不说布鲁斯和史蒂夫在剧组朝夕相处了两个多月，就算仅凭传闻判断，“好莱坞最后一位绅士”也不可能以这样的立场说出这样的话。布鲁斯想了想，原话相比之下更有可能是史蒂夫送给娜塔莉的忠告，他倒车，回头时目光扫过娜塔莉的脸，意料之中的狡黠明明白白写在她眼底，他说，“我不是第一天认识他，你们俩说什么了也不用特意转达给我。”

下车后他把车钥匙递给娜塔莉，娜塔莉顺势握住他，另一只手同时去抱他的腰，不管不顾地就要吻上来。他条件反射地避开，娜塔莉微微一僵，四下无人，他安抚般拨了拨她额边的红发，先后拉开她两只手，说，“上去吧。”

娜塔莉停在原地，他率先走开，替她按电梯。她跟上他，空荡荡的车库里，高跟鞋落地的回声叫人无法忽视，像是来自远方的报时。她站在他身侧，两个人都选择避开视线，抬头去看指示数字越跳越小。电梯门缓缓打开，他一动不动地等着，等娜塔莉走进电梯，转身，直视他，却不说一句告别的话。于是他没再等电梯门重新合上，而是转进楼梯间，拿出烟盒，划开打火机，用火点烟的声音掩盖了电梯上行。

积水、烟和路灯开始在他眼前排列组合，他走进纽约仿佛永不入眠的夜晚，在把一切冲动与退缩全部抛之脑后之前，他口袋里的手机震了一下。

娜塔莉对他说，“晚安。”

“晚安。”他一字不差地回复。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 顶着娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫这种十分俄裔的名字想要在好莱坞大火怎么看都是不可能的事情，但这个梗我真的没有就扔在这里不管，只是怕大家认不出她就是娜塔莎所以说一下。托尔这个名字辨识度也是过于高了，基本可以判定为不会真实存在，但鉴于他并不是主要人物，于是我打算把他扔在这里不管（不是。反正知道谁是谁就行了，名字不重要！再有就是写AU，人物设定一方面得从MCU强行嫁接，一方面也要参考现实生活中的好莱坞从业人员（？）的事业轨迹，以防真的有人看我的文，我需要声明一下，我没有参考任何参演MCU的演员的事业线，任何都没有。把角色和演员分开，大家都开心。我要是能乖乖按着大纲走，那我就能写完十章（包括番外），要是不能（我非常希望我能），我也一定会把论坛体番外吐出来！我保证！（有用吗？有用吧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有点无聊，但再铺一点背景，下一章就可以开始谈恋爱了。
> 
> 2020/10/3：修了一下，不太重要。

布鲁斯听见记者叫他的名字，菲希特，或是班纳，他抬起头，发现一个个镜头正对着自己，他笑笑，尽量凭记忆做到得体，之后退到一旁，把完整的画面留给身边的男女主演。立项时娜塔莉是唯一确定的主演，托尼把剧本和娜塔莉成名作的DVD寄给刚从布里斯本上岸的布鲁斯，他不确定这一次的尝试是否会像四年里的其他无数次尝试一样石沉大海，但他必须试一试，娜塔莉给他稳赚不赔的生意，他得还她万无一失的佳作，“我知道你要说什么，但是，听我说，”他给布鲁斯打去国际长途，“只是看一下剧本和这个女演员，帮我物色一个合适的导演，就这样。我是你的朋友，记得吗，我永远不会强迫你做你不想做的事。”

布鲁斯十七岁认识托尼，二十岁用托尼卖掉限量跑车的钱拍出人生中第一部长片，他在太平洋上不光晒太阳和吹海风，也学着承认自己从前有意忽略的事实，他一帆风顺的艺术道路其实有一半是托尼的功劳，而另一半则来自他那位暴戾无常的父亲的遗传。他很容易识破托尼的以退为进，但他没办法一而再再而三地拒绝托尼，这是他愿意承认的那部分原因。他把DVD放进出租屋的碟机，光与影的交界是他四年间不允许自己踏足的禁地，然而当女主角出现在屏幕上，仿佛玫瑰花从极寒绝境破土而出，他看见矫健与风情罕见地汇聚在同一副躯壳里，几秒钟过后他意识到自己屏住了呼吸，他缩进沙发里，抱住自己的腿，默默看完影片的前三十分钟，之后关掉了电视。趴在他脚边的边境牧羊犬极通人性，不满地连连大叫，他常常为此头痛，但当下他只问道，“你喜欢她吗？”边牧叼起遥控器扔进他怀里，他摇头，“我也喜欢，但片子这么难看不怪我，怪她，演什么不好偏偏演这种东西。”后来有很多人都问他，暌违多年为什么会选择这个剧本、这些演员，他感谢托尼的坚持，感谢编剧的才华，感谢影迷的耐心，但他从来不提那部只看完前四分之一的影片，这是他不愿意承认的那部分原因。

接下导演的职务后布鲁斯从佩珀和托尼提供给他的最后两位人选，史蒂夫·罗杰斯和克林特·巴顿之间选择了前者，他们试镜的时候显得很般配，答记者问时他这样说。他站在威尼斯的红毯上，闪光灯晃着娜塔莉的墨色长裙和史蒂夫妥帖的礼服，他想，事实的确是这样，《观梦人》的成功显然不能只归结于某一环，但如果真有什么拍爱情片的制胜法宝，布鲁斯教给纽约大学的青年导演们，那么选对男女主演至少已经成功了一半。

娜塔莉灼灼的目光落在布鲁斯背后，他不知道这回又是什么出卖了自己的内心世界。他走进首映的影厅，还没适应光线的变化，突然响起的一阵掌声打断了他的思绪。这一幕远超他的意料之外，他确因评论家的追捧而成名，但四年前他们之间的分歧几乎不可弥合，他下意识回头避开，却发现娜塔莉和史蒂夫也在为他鼓掌。一时间更为纷杂的思绪涌上来，他忽然想，如果说自尊来源于天赋，那么这世上不会有人比他更不堪一击。他的人生脱胎于不幸，对此他别无选择，只能逃避与否认，用乔伊·菲希特给自己的作品署名就属于众多表现之一。人们有时说他是出生在美国的塔可夫斯基，有时也说他是这一代人的库布里克，但从来没有人把他和布莱恩·班纳联系在一起，他不是谁的儿子，他是横空出世的天才电影人，他为此自傲而从不怀疑——直到四年前，布莱恩·班纳被控长期家庭暴力以及杀妻的罪名，新闻媒体偏爱道德与才华不能两全的人物专题，布鲁斯从杂志上读到他的遗言，“我这一生没有什么遗憾，”他说，“只希望我儿子能带着我对电影的热爱继续创作下去。你们可能不知道，乔伊·菲希特就是我唯一的儿子，我和丽贝卡都叫他布鲁斯，布鲁斯·班纳。”现代人不言连坐之名，却行连坐之实，布莱恩·班纳深谙此道，他把判决的权利交到每一位观众手里，他们重新审视他的天赋与人格，从前这是他身上惊世的特质，但现在人们只好奇这二者能否部分地被继承。布鲁斯打开日报周刊，评论家的笔触像是X射线扫过他的表达，人会出尔反尔，那么追求也会变成怪癖，敏锐也会变成刻薄，行云流水也会变成千篇一律，布鲁斯放下报纸也就放下了电影，这不是值得他为之奉献一生的事业。

多年之后，在《观梦人》的首映式上，布鲁斯才终于意识到，原来他的放弃只有一半可以归结于自尊心，另一半其实是逃避与取悦的天性在作祟。他总是忘记自己也是幸运的，早在人生第三个十年的起始，他就已经找到了他真正热爱的东西，为此他再怎么感谢托尼都不为过，为他一次又一次把他从自毁前程的深渊救上来。然而事实就是，布鲁斯在意别人怎么说他，他不得不承认，无论他多么清醒地意识到这不应该，但童年总是阴魂不散，那个希望通过做对事换不挨打的小男孩似乎从未长大，而这不仅差一点就谋杀了他的事业，还险些让他和娜塔莉的故事也跌入万劫不复的境地。

所以此时此刻他才会愣住，他告诫自己如果赞美可以被推翻，那么批评自然也不会长久。他抿了抿嘴，避开一众人热切的视线，只挥手以示感谢，之后便低头去找自己的位置。影厅整个暗下去，光影交替一如既往地给予他安全感，他感到什么东西落在自己的腿上，他身上一僵，之后意识到那是娜塔莉的手。

他差点忘记娜塔莉还在身边，他放松突然紧张起来的肌肉，打算按一贯的方式冷处理。刚才红毯上人来人往，这是娜塔莉第一次带作品来威尼斯，他知道她不敢轻举妄动，和他玩什么调情的游戏，但在黑暗中，一切都是未知数，布鲁斯完全摸不透娜塔莉的想一出是一出。娜塔莉的手是标准的女明星的手，白，光滑，能无差别地把抚摸变成亲吻，当她的手在他腿上略过时，他无法忽视地感到一阵电流从身体里穿过，他皱眉，忍无可忍地攥住她的手，警告她不要再胡作非为。她似乎很惊讶，但没有挣扎，几秒之后，心满意足地换个姿势，回握了他。他不去看她，从始至终目不转睛地盯着荧幕，剧情正推进到男女主角的初遇，布鲁斯紧张起来，他享受和专业人士一起看电影，他们懂行且尊重这门艺术，多数时候可以流畅地识别出创作者的意图，能在一百二十分钟里保持安静、专注、而不大惊小怪，于是任何细微的反馈都显得精准而珍贵。娜塔莉的特写镜头出现在荧幕上，布鲁斯听见观众席里传来一阵不约而同的、自知失态的惊叹，他暗自长舒一口气，他做到了，尽管这时的他还确信自己和娜塔莉之间什么也不会发生，但这一幕会永远留在电影史上，他想，其实他也一样没什么别的了，但收下这份礼物吧，娜塔莉。

映后记者会上不乏对这一幕发自肺腑的称赞，记者说，他领略过娜塔莉的美，甚至一度认为她的美已经被过度开发了，但布鲁斯镜头里的她却是崭新的，他重新认识了娜塔莉的魅力。娜塔莉边笑边谢，她熟于应付媒体，能把自信与羞涩的比例拿捏得独树一帜，布鲁斯不打算插嘴，记者继续自己的提问，他注意到娜塔莉戴的项链，绿莹莹的似乎和电影里的是同一条，布鲁斯偏过头看了看，娜塔莉解释说，她喜欢，于是和服装老师商量过后留了下来。

娜塔莉身上不缺新闻，可以说，明星本就要靠源源不断的新闻过活。新闻里的她有一副面孔，敬业而自知，勤奋且充满活力，她已经做到了这一步，几乎比那些大谈热爱与奉献的人做得更多，可人们仍时不时感到，相比演员，她更像一台奔向未知目的地的永动机，电影似乎也只是终将被她抛下的跳板。这条项链承载着远大于自身的意义，它赋予她情感，把她从机器变成人，她不仅在意有多少人为她买一张电影票，也在意拍摄一部影片的旅程本身。人们如她所愿重新认识了她，可布鲁斯眼里的她却与前后两副面孔都无关。他不知道怎么和记者交流，他清楚不仅成片效果，他的评价也会给娜塔莉的转型造成影响，可他又不想敷衍或是说谎，他支吾了半天，史蒂夫给他救场，“我也哭了，下了戏回车里哭，只有我妈妈知道，现在你们也知道了。”记者们发出配合的笑声，表示不再深究，布鲁斯暗自叹气，他不是没预见到这个问题，刚开机不久，知名女星就在片场崩溃大哭，新闻一出，就连托尼都问他在搞什么鬼。他什么也没做，这就是他的导演方法，演员会在重复中获得体验和直觉，但娜塔莉习惯了高速前进的拍摄方式，布鲁斯立刻觉察到，她也和他一样，在经历着自我认知的考验，他们都不确定自己能否被重新接纳，“不要急，”他对她说，尽量做到礼貌而接近安慰，“我们慢慢来。”他不觉得这话有什么不妥，尽管他并未在说出这话前便深究其缘由，可娜塔莉却猛然抬起头，她直视他，目光意料之外地湿润却灼热，他一时间愣住，那双眼睛几乎灵动到不容误读，他从中不仅看到了她的敏感和倔强，也同时看到了自己的武断与自大——他想被人宽容，于是他率先宽容别人，可谁说娜塔莉需要这样的宽容？他别开眼神，不确定是否被娜塔莉捕捉到自己的慌张，漫长的沉默之中，他感到工作人员的目光愈发频繁地在他们二人身上转换，他的心虚被误解成不满，且有着一呼百应的效果。他不得不重新抬起头，而就在这一刻，尽管娜塔莉在尽全力掩饰脆弱而不退缩，布鲁斯还是从她被短发遮住大半的侧脸上看见一滴眼泪滑落。很久之后他回想起这一幕，才发现原来他竟从未见识过传言中应付任何境况都游刃有余的娜塔莉，他不知道这算不算是他的幸运，他偶尔会想到这里，只可惜他不想道歉也不会哄人，于是他转过身，直接走开了。

在年末的宣传期开始之前，娜塔莉找到机会，一股脑倒出了所有不满，“你不能说我和别的男的般配。”

布鲁斯一头雾水，“你在说什么？”

“我和史蒂夫。”她解释。

“哦，”他说，“但这是事实。”

“我不管是不是事实，不许说。”

“那我怎么说？”他好笑地看着她。

“说他正好有时间，说托尼给你推荐了他，说你梦寐以求一个和他合作的机会，随便你怎么说，除了我和他般配。”她说。

“我，梦寐以求一个和他合作的机会？”布鲁斯挑起眉毛。

“还有，”娜塔莉不打算在这个问题上纠缠下去，“首映那天，记者问我为什么开机第一天就在片场大哭，之后问你对此作何感想，你没说完的后半句话是什么？”

布鲁斯认真回忆，“你真的想知道？”

娜塔莉点头。

“我入行二十年，从来没见过你这么笨的女演员。”

有时别人看到他和娜塔莉的相处方式，说他像是在逗猫，他没养过猫，但娜塔莉赌气不回家，他去找她的时候看见路灯下竖起尾巴的流浪猫，眼睛亮得叫人莫名心虚，忽然觉得这说法似乎也不无道理。

画面隐去，《观梦人》的故事走向无法圆满的尾声，影厅之中沉寂几秒，之后响起久久不息的掌声，灯光同时被点亮，布鲁斯总是回想起这一幕，更久之后他才想通，原来，这已经是他和娜塔莉拥有的最接近祝福的东西了。

但这时候的他只是挣开娜塔莉的手，回过头朝她笑笑，说，“祝贺你。”

她看着他，“你也是。”


	3. Chapter 3

娜塔莉不是第一次来克林特家过圣诞节，布鲁斯跟着她走在农场上，听她给自己介绍她还认得的牛、马和羊，这是杰克，这是玛丽莲，那是毕加索……他一个个重复，就当是和它们打了招呼，他喜欢动物，也知道怎么和动物亲近，娜塔莉看了他一会儿，不等他喂完苹果就朝前走去，风吹过来，带着窸窣连绵的草声，他分辨不出准确的词句，但他听见娜塔莉问他，“你也养动物？”

“不是这种，”他跟上去，“但家里有一条边牧。”

他低头走了几步，感受到娜塔莉的目光，抬起头，忽然发现落日不知何时已铺满她身后的天际，夺目的金色勾画出她的轮廓，他一瞬间晃神，想难道这才是大自然真正的鬼斧神工之处，能把浑然精妙的诱惑也描摹成不求回应的脉脉柔情。他又在多想了，这不是他今天第一次多想，也不会是最后一次，他难得允许自己保持诚实，大约是克林顿家亲密温馨的气氛冲昏了他的头脑，他想起库珀抛给他的问题，他听得清楚明白，却不直接否认，而是好奇地反问，“为什么这么问？”

客厅很吵，旁边沙发上，佩珀在给莱拉读迪士尼童话故事，而简正趴在沙发靠背上看史蒂夫和唐纳德打台球，布鲁斯瞟一眼厨房，托尼和娜塔莉一边手忙脚乱地做沙拉，一边你一言我一语地打嘴仗。克林特和劳拉在一旁忙着准备正式的晚餐，不时会笑着插一两句嘴，布鲁斯听不见他们在聊什么，但他能感受到气氛的欢快融洽，他收回目光，眼前的库珀歪着头，耸耸肩，仿佛问题的答案显而易见到他不想回答。

“你怎么受得了？”见布鲁斯不说话，库珀又问道。

布鲁斯不解，“受得了什么？”

库珀指指电视，布鲁斯顺着他的手势看过去，娜塔莉和史蒂夫的照片正从屏幕上一张接一张划过，他看了一会儿，分辨出二人身上首演之夜的穿着，主持人的话外音适时传进他耳朵，“怎么了？”他回过头问库珀。

“你为什么不生气？”

“生气什么？”

“媒体，”库珀认真地说，“乱说小娜阿姨和史蒂夫叔叔。”

布鲁斯还是不理解，但他耐心解释道，“这是他们的工作。被人乱说是他们工作的一部分。”

“也是你工作的一部分吗，被人乱说？”

“呃，”布鲁斯一时语塞，“不是。”

“那你为什么不生气？”

“因为这件事和我没关系？”他试探着回答。

“怎么没关系？妈妈说你和小娜阿姨在谈恋爱，”库珀说，他指着电视，“但他们都说小娜阿姨是史蒂夫叔叔的女朋友，你为什么不生气？”

布鲁斯差点笑出声，“你妈妈和你说的？”

库珀心虚地看了一眼厨房，“不是，她和爸爸说的时候我自己听到的。”

布鲁斯耸耸肩，“那你可能听错了，我没在和你的小娜阿姨谈恋爱。”

“你在，”库珀突然显得固执，“我看见了。”

“你看见了？”布鲁斯挑起眉毛，他想破头也想不出他有过什么会让小孩子误会的举动。

库珀点头，“小娜阿姨看你跟她看别人不一样。”

布鲁斯的第一反应是说“她看我跟她看别人不一样，这和我有什么关系”，但他忍住了，因为他比任何人都清楚库珀说的是事实。布鲁斯常把娜塔莉归为女明星一类，但他知道其实这种归类是他有意为之的粗糙，他看见不同却要装作没看见，自我欺骗没法只涉及到当事人中的一方，如果他之于娜塔莉不能特别，那么娜塔莉之于他当然也不能特别。成年人都知道不去戳穿他苦心经营的视若无睹，托尼会讽刺，唐纳德会旁观，史蒂夫会叹息，而克林特则循循善诱，布鲁斯到最后也不知道托尼是否在一开始就预料到他和娜塔莉间的剪不断理还乱，但他在走进克林特家那一刻就知道他为什么会出现在这里过圣诞节了。他们以为他的拒绝来源于缺乏体会或是对陌生关系的惧怕，布鲁斯不介意他们会想当然，但他不是没经历过，也不是没想过如果，在他不是布鲁斯·班纳的时候，他爱过人也被人爱过，甚至一度将拥有一个传统意义上的家，那时他的一切都顺利且完满，如果以世俗的眼光衡量，他几乎幸运到了不可复制的地步，只可惜他的确是布鲁斯·班纳，这个事实永远都不会改变，且一旦被人提起，就会让他的整个人生原形毕露，顺利和完满是他偷来的，那不是属于他的东西。四年前他不仅失去了事业，也失去了生活，现在他终于可以心平气和地承认，导致失去的根源不在别人，而在他自己，愤怒和偏执是早就潜伏在他体内的定时炸弹，“布鲁斯·班纳会变得和布莱恩·班纳一样吗”，布鲁斯看见镜子里的自己，别人审判他，他也审判自己——他会的。贝蒂在一片烟、酒、玻璃碎片、残破的家具和血与泪的狼藉里找到他，在他苏醒后用触目惊心向他形容当时的景象，可他非但不领情，反而问她，“你为什么回来？”贝蒂坚持过，她想，布鲁斯被人爱着，这就是他和布莱恩·班纳的区别，他不会变成他父亲，可布鲁斯已经先于此放弃了自己，连命都不要的人哪还会要什么爱，于是布鲁斯昏睡过去，他会重新醒来，但贝蒂却不会再出现在他的生命里。贝蒂爱他却更爱自己，这是布鲁斯力所能及的最高认可，他庆幸他在大学时遇到的人是贝蒂而不是娜塔莉，一千多个日夜的独处很难不让人看清自己，他不配被人爱，不仅仅因为他随时可能在行动上对亲密关系的另一方施以暴力，也因为他早就能熟练地在情感上伤害别人却自诩受害者了。所以他不允许自己和娜塔莉之间发生什么，他的人生只剩下没有尽头的自我证明，可娜塔莉的人生才刚刚开始，她想要的爱和希望，是布鲁斯最为负担不起的两样东西。

可娜塔莉总是那样看他，以她明目张胆到能被小孩子觉出特别的目光，湿润却灼热，渴望而又胆怯，除了自己，布鲁斯在她眼里什么都看不到。布鲁斯太熟悉这目光了，他甚至不确定自己是否以同样的目光注视过她，他没办法不明白这目光背后的期冀——娜塔莉想被人爱，于是她率先爱别人。如果，只是说如果，如果娜塔莉不这样期待被他爱着，那么他或许真的会放心大胆地爱她一次。

布鲁斯不知道他在黄昏里沉默了多久，时间被金色拉长变慢，布鲁斯把自己的诚实和妄想藏在里面，他回过神来，正对上娜塔莉的目光，是在她身上罕见的柔和沉静，她像是在看他，又像是没在看他，“你在看什么？”布鲁斯没想到自己竟然问出了声。

娜塔莉没有立刻回答，布鲁斯看见纷杂的思绪在她眼中闪过，犹豫很久之后她说，“太阳落山了，”她朝他身后抬了抬下巴，微微笑了一下，“很美。”

就是这一刻了，布鲁斯飞快地意识到，他们之间的一切终于在这一刻走到了尽头，他一次又一次把娜塔莉拒之门外，而她终于再也不要敲响他的门了。从此布鲁斯再也不用骗自己了，不用把娜塔莉清清白白的爱慕贬低成随处可见的引诱，也不用让原本如鱼得水的娜塔莉在不安和自我怀疑中煎熬了，托尼说得对，他确实是个没什么特别的男人，只会用这种低劣的手段把他得不到的东西变得不值钱，这样他好能不为错失而伤心难过，他的爱的确无害而无一利，就像他的命，除了还未还清他所欠下的善意，他再没什么活着的必要。他笑起来，像往常一样带着自嘲和无所谓，“娜塔莉，”可他还是想最后叫她一次，并把欠她的那句道歉说出来，不是你不好，而是，“我不值得你爱。”

娜塔莉眨眨眼睛，她一瞬间认真起来，仿佛早就预料到了布鲁斯的话，只待他正大光明地说出来，好可以反驳，“为什么？”

“看看我，再看看你，还不明显吗？”布鲁斯笑得越发轻松释然，他说，“我知道你了解我的过去，娜塔莉，你还年轻，我什么都给不了你，你……”

娜塔莉突然打断他的话，她皱着眉头，直视布鲁斯，“为什么你就那么确定我想要什么？”

布鲁斯猛然愣住，娜塔莉的语气缓和下去，又变得像布鲁斯记忆里那样，试探着，小心地，像是在恳求，“我还年轻，或许我什么都不想要。”

原来爱情就是这样可以在转瞬里死而复生的东西，娜塔莉抓住了他穷途末路时的唯一一次肆无忌惮，点亮她的哪里是什么落日，明明是从他将倾围墙的缝隙里艰难投射出的爱意，人都是生来普通而卑劣的东西，布鲁斯突然明白了，只有爱能把人变得特别和无畏。布鲁斯曾经想要很多东西，想要好好地活，想要鲜花，想要掌声；也想要痛快地死，想要自由，想要不被过去纠缠的将来，可这一刻他忽然什么都不想要了，娜塔莉吻他，他尝到她的味道，像玫瑰花，香甜而叫人欲罢不能，他想，这足够充当他活着的意义了，于是他张开嘴，拥住娜塔莉，他也吻她，这就他想要的东西——他要爱，他要娜塔莉。


End file.
